<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Exist, I Exist, I Exist by KokiPanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156956">I Exist, I Exist, I Exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta'>KokiPanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hajime Angst One-shots(?) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hajime Angst, Hajime gets better finally, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime finally gets better. He's eating again, he's stopped crying all the time, and he has been clean from self-harm for multiple weeks. One night Hajime is restless and decides to take a walk down to the beach where he first met his beloved.</p><p>(Again with the terrible discriptions ahhhh why)</p><p>READ THE FIRST TWO ONE-SHOTS IN THE SERIES IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hajime Angst One-shots(?) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Exist, I Exist, I Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! Im so so sorry that i've been gone for so long lol, school is eating me from the inside out ahh :(<br/>Anyways, I haven't written in a while and i thought i would come back with the last work for my Hajime Angst series. Also, this story gets really Komahina at the end, which is a good thing if you ship them hahahaha :D</p><p>Enjoy and Happy Holidays~!!</p><p>-KokiPanta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since the death of Nagito and Chiaki and Hajime was getting so much better. Now, banging his head against the wall and crying every single hour of the day had slowly vanished from his life. Hajime was finally living for the first time in at least 2 months. He was eating for the first time in 2 weeks, and it was a miracle that he was still alive even after all that. </p><p>Sonia and the others were his main reason for pushing through and continuing to live. Hajime sat in the hotel restaurant, smiling slightly as he talked with Sonia and ate a small bowl of cereal. Sonia described how she was so glad to see him up and eating again. </p><p>Hajime was still weak, but finally starting to fill out again, though his boney frame stayed, and never seemed to go away. Akane with her crazy energy and productiveness helped Hajime clean his gross and dismal room and suddenly, for the first time in months, Hajime found himself lying in a clean bed with the cool ocean wind blowing in from his open window. Hajime sighed happily as he turned over, looking out at the rest of his room to see a clean, filth-free room. He smiled, he was finally happy again. </p><p>Nagito and Chiaki were gone and Hajime had finally accepted that. He realized that even if he continued to hit his head or cry a whole river or pray and beg on his knees, he would never be able to bring them back from their brutal deaths. Hajime looked to the bright side. At least he still had the others, who were treating him like a delicate piece of chinaware that could break any moment or a bird with a badly broken wing. </p><p>The next night it was 12am and Hajime couldn’t sleep. He decided to leave the hotel for the first time in what felt like years, taking a walk to the main island. Somehow, Hajime found himself standing in front of the same beach where he met Nagito. He sighed happily, his face softening. Hajime missed him so much. He walked onto the beach, feeling some sand slip into his low top sneakers as he walked across. Hajime stared out at the calm black abyss that was the ocean, suddenly feeling a large gust of wind come from the ocean, knocking his frail body back. He grunted as he fell backwards, hitting the sand with an annoyed sigh. Hajime decided to just let himself lay there, breathing in the ocean air. </p><p>He rest his hands on his stomach, counting the pretty glowing stars in the sky. This spot is around where he passed out only to wake up to see Nagito over him asking if he was okay. Hajime smiled sadly, he could practically see Nagito’s shape in the stars above him. He looked so real, like he was there crouching over him once more. Hajime felt a few tears dribble out of his eyes as he slowly reached his right hand up to cup Nagito’s cheek only to be met with a small gust of chilling wind against his palm. Hajime slowly brought his hand back to his stomach, feeling many more tears spill out of his eyes as he lie on the sand. </p><p>“Why did you have to leave me?” Hajime asked the sky quietly. </p><p>The wind whistled back in response, as if Nagito was responding through the wind and stars. Hajime smiled softly. He knew that Nagito was listening or watching from where ever he was now. Hajime wanted to live. He wanted to keep going because he knew that people still wanted and needed him, and thats what Nagito would want. He would want Hajime to continue living a happy and hope-filled life without him. </p><p>“I promise…” Hajime began slowly</p><p>“I’ll live…for you, Nagito Komaeda.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>